La Mafiosa
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Lovino Vargas could be described as dangerous. Okay, slightly more than dangerous. As the Don of an Italian mafia in America striking up a deal with a Yakuza lord, there is, potentially, danger. But what could become of it is anything but! -continued-
1. Chapter 1

MCD: Realized I still have Romano/Kag to do... oops!...?

* * *

><p>Lovino "South Italia" Vargas stopped twirling his shining chrome gun around his finger and cocked it with one smooth motion. Staring pointedly at the intruder, his expression remained stoic.<p>

"And why werea you spying ona me and my brother?" he drawled and the man, one Alfred F. Jones, glared at the Italian Don. Afred was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back and in desperate need of backup.

"Because," the patriotic FBI spat, "_You _and your brother just happen to be persons of interest." he said smugly and Lovino snarled.

"Wrong answer." he growled. Pointing the gun directly at Jones' head, he asked one more time, though in venomous tone.

"_You," _Alfred snarled, "are one of the FBI's most wanted mob criminals. You're really the only one left to take over the _Italia Mafiosa _in America, since your grandfather is a drunkard and your little brother is pathetic!" Alfred shouted. Lovino glared at the offending officer. With an eye roll, Lovino barked an order to one of his trusted men, a Spaniard named Antonio.

"'Tonio! Take him outside and get rid of him. I don't want to stain the floor before my meeting this week." he ordered and the Spaniard gave a cocky grin.

"Sure thing, Lovi-!"

"Wait!" Alfred interrupted, suspicion rising. "What _meeting _are you talking about? From your agenda that I pulled up on your laptop, there's nothing going on..." the blonde blurted. Well, if he was going to die anyway, he might as well say what he wanted to. Lovino sighed impatiently.

"Well, since you're not gonna be able to tell anyone anyway, I'ma holding a meeting ina few days." the Don smiled sickeningly and stood up from his chair at the long business table and strolled over to the prisoner.

"I'ma meeting with the Yakuza lord to.. discuss some things." Lovino chuckled and Alfred gaped.

"Y-you mean _the _Yakuza lord Naraku? But, it's impossible-" Lovino suddenly kicked Alfred in the face, causing the officer to slam into the far wall.

"_Don'ta doubt me you pathetic fool of an FBI agent!_" Lovino suddenly shouted, his temper reaching its high.

"Justa because you thinka it's impossible doesn't mean ita really is, you're so awful ata your job that you got caught by even my lowliest goon! In short, your methods are somewhat honorable but you lack the agility, stamina and stealth for a mission so dangerous as this!" the Italian Don ranted and raved. With a few shuddering breaths, Lovino glared at the nearly unconscious officer in the corner and then at his old friend.

"'Tonio! NOW! Get RID of this _disgrace_!" the hot-headed Don demanded and Antonio grinned.

"Sure thing, Lovi~!" the man sing-songed and dragged the man out the door, the blood from the wound on Alfred's head trailing along the floor.

"Seychelles! Come clean this up." Lovino ordered and in an instant a young woman in a blue dress came and wiped the mess off the hardwood floor. Lovino heard a quiet bang and a thump outside and frowned.

That damned officer! So what if he was true about his family? His father had been killed doing business and left only Lovino and his brother Feliciano to fight it out. Their grandfather, "Rome" Vargas, was the old Don, but had retired and was now living off the brothers. Lovino scoffed. The crazy old manwhore of a drunkard... And not to mention his brother _was _a sorry excuse for a mob son. But their old man loved the kid too much to kill him. Besides, if Lovino ever died, the _Italia Mafiosa _needed a replacement.

Lovino sighed as Antonio practically skipped into the room, grinning and blood splattered on his face.

"I'm done, Lovi~!" the childish man said and made to hug his friend, but was stopped by a fist to the face.

"You turtle fool, you're getting blood on the carpet." the elder Vargas twin complained and Carriedo pouted. Lovino snorted in false disgust.

"Go take a shower. Then prepara a meal for a my brother and I."

"Pasta with fresh tomato sauce?" the Spanish goon perked up. Lovino felt his eye twitch.

"_Duh."_

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi Honda didn't know what was worse, the fact that she was the Yakuza lord Naraku Honda's illegitimate child or the fact that she was being sent to America with said person.<p>

Turning to the man with the short black hair and dull brown eyes, she wondered _how _she got herself into this mess. She was a good person. She prayed for her father's resting soul- or at least her step father's resting soul, if this was real- every night before bed. She did her chores and ate her vegetables. She made friends with everyone in school and a lot of the people that visited the shrine, even the ever-grumpy-sometimes-blushing Inuyasha from the kendo club. She didn't pick fights with people, she didn't spread rumors and she did her homework, no matter how much of a pain it was. Nothing had ever hinted that she was some sort of devil spawn of a woman that had been raped and a man who enjoyed it. And she used that term _devil spawn _loosely around the monster that was Naraku, but he only ever grinned. She had never expected-or _wanted_- to be kidnapped off the streets on her way to school.

Seething with anger, she glared at the quiet boy sitting across from her in the private jet. He, Kiku Honda, was supposedly her half brother and Naraku's heir. She wondered how someone that was supposed to be so vicious could be so...quiet. Seriously, he was silent the whole flight and it was extremely eery. Kagome sighed, she might as well find out a little more about her awaiting doom, right?

"Oi, Honda. Do you know why Naraku kidnapped me and is bringing me to the US? Like, the _exact _reason?" she questioned the quiet boy. No way was she calling him _big brother. _And no way in _hell _was she calling Naraku "_daddy_." Kiku looked surprised and a little nervous.

"U-uhm, well, Kagome-san, since you are technically of the Yakuza bloodline, Naraku chose you to complete a task for him." the young heir informed evasively. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"What _kind _of task?" she pressed and Kiku looked away, beads of sweat forming on his head.

"W-well... Since father Naraku wants to form an alliance with the American-Italian Mafia, he..." Kiku mumbled something and Kagome frowned and leaned forward.

"What?" Kiku gulped. _Shit. _

"Father Naraku... needed someone to... _marry _the Don of the Mafia as a trade for some standing in America." Kiku said quickly and Kagome stared at him for a moment. Then she exploded.

"_**WHAT?"**_

* * *

><p>It was Thursday, the day of the meeting, and Lovino straightened his blue silk tie and flattened the wrinkles in his black-and-white pinstriped suit. With the name "Romano S. Italy", he made sure his temporary replacement butler (the last one, a weak Lithuanian, had to be disposed of) knew that his brother, "Veneciano N. Italy" and a group of friends were going to be coming in a little while. The man, Arthur Kirkland, nodded and questioned him if he wanted any refreshments or the like.<p>

After a few minutes, Lovino went up to his room to the bathroom and locked the door. He let his frowning facade drop and a tired look replaced it.

"_Mio dio..._married? Me?" he questioned himself in the mirror, but unfortunately, the copy did not give him an answer. Lovino frowned once more, his nose crinkling in disgust. "Witha my luck, it'll be some old, wrinkled broad..." he muttered and sighed as he heard his younger brother's annoying chatter come up the hall.

"Brother! The guests have arrived~!" Feliciano practically sang and Lovino scowled. He left his room, and, after scolding Feliciano for trivial things, he followed his brother down to the conference room.

"So, this is where the negotiating will take place...?" a deep, chilling voice drawled and Lovino shuddered. With one last deep breath, he stepped into the room.

Inside, some of the _Italia Mafiosa_'s most trusted guards were standing by the windows after having escorted their clientele to the room safely. Antonio stood in between Gilbert Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefoy, all in matching black suits, blocking the windows. The three were notorious for their deadly teamwork. Feliciano started talking to the Yakuza lord (even thought the intimidating man wasn't paying attention). Ivan and Natalia Braginski were both stationed by the door, obviously equipped with either a rusty pipe or knives. In the center of the room was the demon-looking lord himself. Naraku Onigumo Honda was looking around the room with red eyes, obviously scanning for and hidden devices or traps. His son Kiku stood next to him, silent. Naraku's woman, Kagura, stood behind them, next to their own guard, a scarred fellow called Moryomaru. Lovino's eyes narrowed. Where was the woman for the peace negotiation? Surely he wouldn't have to marry that wench of Naraku's…

Lovino cleared his throat and instantly everyone's gazes landed on him. Feliciano stopped babbling for once and strolled over to his brother, clasping him on the shoulder in greeting.

"They have two snipers, Hakudoshi and Kanna, and two more guards, Hiten and Manten waiting outside with Ludwig and Vash in case anything goes wrong during the tradeoff." he whispered into his elder brother's ear, his tone deadly serious. Lovino nodded ever so slightly and turned to greet the foreigners.

"Welcome to the States, my friends!" Lovino exclaimed in as friendly a way as he could muster and spread his arms wide in welcome. "I hopa that there will be no need for bloodshed today." he added. Naraku nodded.

"Then let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Naraku said in a bored fashion. Lovino fought the urge to scowl and nodded.

"Alright. I'm only saying this once, so pay attention, young man." Naraku smirked and threw a huge wad of American currency on the floor in front of Lovino, who didn't even flinch. "The Yakuza wants American territory, so we're calling a truce with the Mafia for now. If we need help, you'll help us. If you need help, we'll help you. Two hundred grand up front. We don't expect you to pay it back. That's for the land _and _to make peace with you guys." Naraku said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"However," Naraku continued, "to make all this shit official, I offer my daughter's hand as a true peace offering." Naraku said, obviously not caring that he was practically selling his own flesh and blood off to a complete stranger that was dangerous as hell. It made Lovino sick to even look at the man.

"We'll see," Lovino gritted out, "let's see your _offering _first before we go make things all official." Naraku's smirk widened.

"A wise guy, eh?" he muttered and motioned to Moryomaru. The tall man nodded and lumbered out the door, having to duck his head through the frame. A few minutes later, he reappeared, a short woman stumbling in behind him, being gripped by the arm. At first, Lovino was completely disinterested and was about to refuse Naraku's offer, but then…

She looked at him. Lovino's heart skipped a beat, his jaw dropped, and his face lit up.

The woman had a head full of shining raven hair that glinted this way and that with every move. Her hair framed her cherubic, heart-shaped face and deep, fiery sapphire eyes, lined with thick black lashes. Her skin was slightly pale but seemed to radiate even in the dim light of the office. She was rather short, coming in at only about 5'2, and her body wasn't exactly Miss America material, but the young Don was completely entranced.

Francis, seeing the connection from behind, smirked and whispered to Antonio, who pouted and passed it onto Gilbert, who snickered.

"_Lovi's in love!" _

Naraku, sensing the obvious connection, flashed a quick grin and moved towards his illegitimate child.

"Of course, if you are uninterested in her, I could always-"

"No." Lovino cut him off, seemingly recovered from his moment of shock. "She's perfect." The lovestruck mobster meant this in earnest, but the poor captive Kagome was less than convinced. As far as she knew, she was just bait.

With an angry yelp, Kagome tore herself away from Moryomaru and leaped towards Lovino. A loud clap resounded through the room and Lovino's head snapped to the side. He blinked, honestly trying to comprehend what had just happened. _She… she slapped me? _

Everyone who had a weapon in the room - so basically everyone- had it drawn at Kagome, but waited for the young Don's approval.

"Sir, this woman must be killed, da?" Ivan asked in a sickeningly sweet voice from near the door. Nobody moved except for Kagome, who was panting lightly in rage.

Lovino recovered at the statement and slowly turned his head towards Ivan, who touched the trigger all too happily.

"No," Lovino muttered and smiled slowly, a rueful thing that made the hair stand up on every one of their necks. "I like her spunk. She's beautiful, too. Naraku." Lovino grabbed Kagome's wrist and grinned at the surprised Yakuza lord. "We've got a deal. Now **GET OUT**!" he roared and Kagome flinched, weakly tugging her wrist, but in vain.

Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Natalia, Ivan, and the alarmed Vash and Ludwig escorted the enraged Naraku and his surprised crew –minus Kagome- out of the room.

"Now," Lovino purred in a saucy voice, "show me that fiery temper of yours again." He grinned and Kagome paled, dreading her life ahead.

* * *

><p>MCD: Keheheheh, I love this theme SOOO MUCH! I sorta want to continue this, but I already have other stories...MEH<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

MCD:... *sighs* I spoil you guys too much.

* * *

><p>Kagome stared out the window, bored, her hands folded in her lap and head hung slightly. But then again, there was nothing much she could do.<p>

Wearing a small yellow dress and a light blue jacket, she sat on a wicker and cushioned couch in the octane greenhouse-slash-club house her new fiance had gifted to her. On her left side was a box of imported chocolates- or at least she assumed imported, she couldn't read the language of the box. On the coffee table in front of her was a generous amount of anime DVDs, a small television, and assorted Japanese cultural items, like a beautifully painted fan. So much stuff he'd given her...

Not that she didn't appreciate his generosity, but the fact that he was to be her husband. And he was a mobster. A very important one at that. So important that he had to set up relations with a foreign country and shove her into his life.

The door connected to the house behind her opened and she didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Kagome." her name rolled with practiced ease off of her fiance's Italian tongue.

"..." she replied with silence and she heard him sigh. Gentle steps padded forward and he, Lovino Vargas, plopped onto the cushion next to hers. She didn't even glance at him, just stared blankly out the window. They sat in dead silence for a moment until Lovino tentatively placed his calloused hand over hers and she blinked at him, startled. His gentle expression was a bit forced, but she had come to learn that he did not have extensive experience with expressing more emotion than anger. Which surprisingly, she had only ever seen once with him.

"Kagome," he said once more, "I'ma serious about a marriage. Please know thata I am." he said, voice nearly pleading and she removed her gaze from his person, finding the multicolored flowers outside more interesting.

"I know." she replied quietly, like she always did. It wasn't that she was afraid of Lovino. But being quieter almost helped everything she'd gone through in the past week seem less real, as if she could wake up any moment and find out she'd just passed out in a lecture at school. Or maybe fallen asleep at her desk while cramming her studies. Or maybe even knocked out from an accidental blow from Bankotsu or Inuyasha from the kendo club back home.

_Home. _The word made her heart ache and she withered a little.

Lovino, knowing that wasn't going to get any more of an answer, sighed once more and leaned over, whispering something in Kagome's ear that made her eyes widen in shock. A sharp intake of breath echoed in the otherwise empty glass and wood room. He brought her hand up to his face and gently brushed his lips against it, then set it back upon her other hand after squeezing it for a moment. He stood up and slowly left the room. Kagome snapped her eyes toward the door when it clicked closed but slowly moved her sight back to the garden outside.

_Home. _Her heart leapt with hope.

* * *

><p>Lovino stared longingly out glass sliding door at his love for a moment, then turned to the awaiting butler.<p>

"Kirkland!" he barked, already frowning. The British man jumped to attention, startled.

"Yes, sir?"

"Keepa Kagome entertained while I'ma out. Ifa she so much as frowns I'll hava your head by the end of the day!" he growled and Arthur gulped.

"Yes sir!" Arthur refrained from stuttering and "Romano" stared at him pointedly for a moment, then snorted and grabbed his coat from Francis.

"Let'sa go, boys!" he commanded and Gilbert, Francis and Antonio grinned, eager for another day of interesting work.

The door slammed behind them and a sour look crossed the Brit's face, then a sigh replaced it. He quietly opened the glass door to the extra room and glanced at the poor lass that'd been brought into this mess.

"Miss Vargas?" she visibly flinched and Arthur felt guilt pool in his gut. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled gently.

"Please, come in. And call me Kagome. No need for formality." she said and Arthur nodded, his expression remaining that of a stoic butler's.

"Is there anything you need, Kagome?" he asked when he came to a stop beside the couch and was surprised to find Kagome patting the cushion beside her, where her fiance had just been.

"At the moment? Just a friend." she invited and Arthur showed the barest trace of a smile.

"That sounds nice." he mumbled and sat down and crossed one leg over the other.

"So, what is it that you would like to talk about, Kagome?" he asked politely. Kagome shrugged, looking out the window again.

"I don't know. Work, life, family..." she said, not noticing how Arthur stiffened. "I have a little brother, a mother, and a crazy grandfather. How about you?" she asked, looking at him only to see him staring sadly at his twiddling fingers.

"I... I have three older brothers and one younger, all of whom drive me crazy, and I used to have another little brother..." he said, voice monotone and he let his eyes portray all emotion. Kagome instantly felt sympathetic for Arthur.

"I'm so sorry. I too have lost a family member," she mumbled, softly touching his arm. He gave her a sad smile.

"It's alright, love. It's a tragedy, yes, but we're a ragtag lot of oddballs." he condoned and waved it off. "Little brother is in a better place." he added, smiling. Kagome nodded, though she was still a little curious.

"What are their names? If, you don't mind telling me," she stuttered, leaning back a little to give him room. He chuckled.

"Allistor, Erin and Dylan are my older brothers and Peter is the youngest out of us all. Ah, I'm Arthur, by the way. Alfred was my younger brother, though older than Peter. It's complicated." he smiled good-naturedly at her confused nod.

"Well, Arthur-san, my little brother's name is Souta. He loves soccer and wants to get into a professional league someday." Arthur looked amused at something and Kagome paused. "What? Did I say some English wrong?" she tilted her head in confusion, looking much like a puppy. Arthur chuckled.

"No, no, lass, but it's called _football. _Bloody Americans renamed our beautiful sport and then took the name for their ridiculous organized violence." he snorted and leaned back comfortably. Kagome giggled.

"I didn't know that! I thought everyone called it soccer. I'll have to talk to my brother when I go home," she mumbled appreciatively and Arthur glanced at her as she stared thoughtfully out the window.

The lass honestly thought she would be able to go home? His heart ached with concern. Once you got into this business, you never go back. She must be delusional or very hopeful. He joined her in looking out the window as gray clouds began to condense in the sky and it soon started raining, the clear liquid panging and pattering against the clear walls, running down the glass like a toddler's scribbles.

* * *

><p>The captive wife and the butler that knew more than he let on continued to converse, but elsewhere, the anxious husband and dangerous boss clashed inside each other as Lovino pulled up to his destination with the Bad Touch Trio. Yes, that's what those three were called, and for a good reason too. Those three were more perverse than a Japanese video game creator on break with dirty manga. (And yes, this was just a little spiteful joke on the Yakuza lord's people.)<p>

But in all, they could get a job done efficiently and with the least amount of cleanup, not to mention they were some of Lovino's best friends. Not that he would ever tell them that, nor would he tell them they were irreplaceable. That would just explode their damn egos.

But really, the only thing Lovino was worried about didn't concern the mission at hand in the slightest. No, his worry was centered around his lovely fiance. Was she being entertained adequately? Did she like his presents? Would she think more about his offer? Was she being dragged off by a rival boss? Lovino's heart made a spastic lurch. What if she was being carted away from his protective home _right now? Dio mio_, he had to get back-!

A hand placed steadily on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, and he raised an eyebrow at Francis.

"What?" he snapped, irritated and anxious. The Frenchman snorted and removed his hand.

"You've been acting odd, _mon ami_." he said nonchalantly, pulling a rose from his breast pocket and taking a small sniff of it to calm his nerves, a ritual he always did right before a mission. "You need to stop worrying about _votre belle femme!__" _He chuckled, and the blush on Lovino's face was barely visible.

"Shut up! Chigi, you guys are so annoying!" the Don growled and Gilbert and Antonio looked falsely offended.

"Oi, Lovi! The awesome me did nothing, it's the pervert you're supposed to be yellin' at!" Gilbert cried and Antonio held his hands up in the eternal "Don't shoot me" sign.

"_Si_, Lovi, please calm down~!" Aontonio whined and pouted at his boss. Odd, he had been even _more _annoying since Kagome arrived...Actually, not weird. At all.

Lovino's eye twitched and he picked up his foot, then slammed the heel of the boot into the ditzy man's cheek. He proceeded to roll it around, a deadpan look on his face.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes at Gilbert's and Francis' mildly surprised looks and removed his foot from Antonio's face. The Spaniard promptly fell to the floor and groaned.

Suddenly Lovino shot up, barely stopping himself from hitting his head against the low ceiling of the limo.

"We're here."

True enough, they'd arrived outside of a giant mansion fit for a king. Or a prick with a massive ego and a lot of money, instruments and a crazy ex-wife.

Gilbert exited the limo first, followed by Lovino, then Antonio and Francis. The three quickly formed a protective triangle around Lovino and they all walked up to the door.

Antonio and Francis split up into opposite directions and hid behind the bushes while Lovino followed Gilbert and advanced up the steps of the manor.

Gilbert rapped the knocker a few times and Lovino sighed impatiently. Soon enough, a butler answered the door, but was shocked at the appearance of his master's old rival.

"G-Gilb-"

BAM.

And just like that, Gilbert had cleared the path into the manor with a single bullet. Gilbert stepped inside, over the body of the butler and Lovino followed, wary of any other disruptions. He soon felt two presences behind him, but he knew it was simply Antonio and Francis. Good. All was going according to plan.

Gilbert, snarling by now, lead the way quickly through the mansion, intent on revenge which wasn't at first part of the plan. It had easily been added to the schedule. After all, he and the young Don were after the life of the same person. Gilbert was just after another as well.

With a memorized floor plan of the house, Gilbert had almost instinctively navigated through the giant house and abruptly stopped at one door, gilded with gold and a "do not disturb" sign on the door. The Prussian snarled once more and kicked the door so hard it flew off its hinges and startled the two occupants of the room.

"Roderich! Eliziveta!"

* * *

><p>MCD: Don'tcha just love cliffhangers? I know I shouldn't be writing this but I can't help it. Your reviews have inspired me! I won't be updating this routinely since I have my other stories, but here's a little teaser. I have so much more planned it's ridiculous...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

MCD: Hope you guys like this :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Roderich! Eliziveta!"<em>

Gilbert snarled, venom brightening in his crimson eyes. The woman, Eliziveta, jumped back and made to grab for the frying pan resting on the piano leg, but Roderich stopped her.

"No! Eliziveta, don't. It's no use." Roderich stated simply, but beneath the calm exterior he was boiling in rage. He knew he had it coming, though. Lovino smirked and rested his hand against his hip casually.

"You haven't paid your dues for almost two months, _Edelstein_." The don clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "I was lenient ina giving you a month ata most. Now…" he chuckled darkly, then gracefully twirled his .45 caliber out of its holster hidden beneath his jacket. "It'sa time to pay." his expression darkened seriously. Roderich scowled.

"I don't give money to _scumbags._" he uttered venomously and crossed his arms over his chest, unwavering. Eliziveta's eyes were wide and her pupils dilated in fear as she glanced between her ex husband and the four blocking the exit.

"Roderich," she whispered, moving forward cautiously to place a hand on his shoulder. "Roderich, what are you doing-?"

"_Roddy, Roddy!" _a voice mocked from behind Lovino_,_ making her stare at the source.

"...Beilschmidt..." she murmured, her brows furrowing with her frown. "What are you doing here, Gil?" she snorted, masking her fright with teasing. The Prussian man's grip tightened on his gun.

"Well, after I was laid off from my job and then kicked out of my house after _someone_ said they were tired of me, my brother's boyfriend offered me a job, now I work for _his_ brother. And, well, I gotta do my job, right?" he chuckled at the irony and pulled his personal favorite -a .38 caliber revolver with the words _Letzte Preußische _etched in graceful, swirling letters on the right side- out of his shoulder holster and aimed it at his former employers. Eliziveta froze in fear but Roderich stood firm, not even blinking.

"So now..." Gilbert said shakily, his voice starting to break as he stared at the two of them, "I've come to repay the debt!" he laughed, tears starting to prickle his crimson eyes.

"Gilbert," Lovino growled in warning. He wasn't done with the Austrian just yet. Gilbert glanced between his current boss and his old one, the only movement his shaking hands.

"Now that there ara no interruptions-" a glare towards the Prussian, "-I'ma giving you a choice, Roderich." Lovino stated calmly, taking a few steps toward the couple. "You can either produce the money soon- anda I mean _very _soon- or, well..." Lovino jabbed his head behind him towards the trio in general.

Roderich suddenly smirked and lifted a hand to adjust his glasses. The light from the windows behind him and his ex made his form darken, but somehow managed to glint off of his glasses ominously.

"I have a better idea." he said with a wicked grin and swiftly kicked open the piano bench and grabbed something out of it. In a flash of silver, Roderich was suddenly holding a small handgun, one that none of the four recognized -which was always a bad sign, and had aimed it dead center of Lovino's chest, the place where his heart now thumped loudly in his chest. Eliziveta gasped and jumped backwards, tripping on the piano leg and landing on her backside.

Soundlessly, Francis and Antonio had taken out and raised their guns, a Colt New Service and a Remington Mark III Flare Pistol (which Antonio had somehow managed to keep concealed until then)- and had them aimed directly at Roderich, their positions guaranteeing that the Austrian would die, one way or another. Francis frowned. Although their positions were strategic- Gilbert off to the right side, closest to the targets who were in the center of the room, Francis on the right behind Lovino, but closest to the door, and Antonio a ways left of him, there was still the matter of Lovino being closest to Roderich, _and _in the perfect line of sight. This was not going as planned at _all_.

Everything was stock-still, dead silent; filled with tensions higher than the one's in Roderich's piano. Lovino silently gulped down the rising feeling of panic.

He hated these moments. These were the moments when he could physically feel the panic and intensity of the situation slowly rising in his body, making heat travel through his veins and pure terror and curiosity shoot through his mind. Was he going to live? Was he going to die? Will any of them make it out alive, or was this just one big, huge mistake that would cost him the life of his friends and family? It was these determining moments that made him hate his life for the inability to change the future, but then take a moment to relish in the past. Rather a poetic thought for an acclaimed heartless murderer that countless wanted dead, including the man in front of him, was it not?

The deadly air was snapped when Eliziveta started sobbing, the tears trickling down hr cheeks, her body racking from the force.

Still, no one moved except for the poor woman.

Roderich's expressionless face morphed into a twisted grin. The light still glinted off of his glasses, but with the slight movement, one of his violet-grey eyes was revealed. And in that seemingly century-long-second, Lovino knew that he was incredibly stupid for hoping that this would end without violence, even though he'd made it quite clear that he would not be like other dons, wasting their time, money, and ammo on multiple unfortunate men. For in that eye was the record of a deranged man that was being torn apart by a failed and unrequited love and a lifetime of pain, one that he could only assume was caused, in part, by the three men he had with him today.

Roderich pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled up at Arthur as he poured some tea into an elegant teacup in front of her.<p>

"Arigatou," she thanked him and he nodded with a smile. Cautiously, she blew on it to cool it down and then took a slow sip. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, I never knew American tea could be so tasty! I've only ever had Japanese style tea." she said in delight, picking up a long, thin spoon and stirring some sugar into the tea. Arthur beamed, an accomplished smile brightening his face.

"I can see you've got a right good head on your shoulders. It's not even American tea, love! It's imported straight from Britain, from the finest manufacturer." he said with smug pride for his homeland. Kagome's mouth formed an "o" in awe.

"It's so very wonderful! I will definitely remember this brand." she grinned brightly and stood up, tea cup still in her left hand. "Thank you so much, Arthur." she said and held out her hand. Arthur flushed and smiled shyly, shaking her hand.

"It was no problem, love." he smiled and whipped his hair to the side, moving the messy blonde bangs from his face, revealing his impressive eyebrows.

The front door to the kitchen slammed open, the door handles leaving marks in the door and the two both looked at the same time.

The tea cup crashed to the floor.

Kagome's hand slipped through Arthur's as she ran towards Francis and Antonio, who were dragging a near unconscious, groaning, shaking, Lovino. A tiny spot of crimson stained the wrinkled white shirt of the young don, but other than that, there was no sign of injury.

"What's happened!_?_" Kagome asked, eyes widening. Francis grunted and swiped all of the tea set and cloth off of the wooden table, then laid Lovino down on it with Antonio's help. He then turned to Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome," he said uneasily, his bright blue eyes now dulled in worry. "Nothing 'as happened, just work as usual." he said and gently grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. He spun her around, facing the doors, and turned to look at Arthur, who seemed to stiffen.

"_Anglais, _go to the bathroom and get some medical supplies. _Vite!_" he snapped and Arthur yelped, then ran out the door. Francis jammed his foot in the door way and pushed Kagome out.

"_E__xcusez-moi,_ Madame Kagome, but I don't think you want to see this." he quickly apologized, flashing her a sorrowful look, then slammed the doors in her face before she could react. Kagome growled and pounded on the door, eyes flashing.

"Let me in! I can help!" she shouted, but she was ignored. She wiggled the door knob, only to realize it was locked. With a last glare at the door and a defeated sigh, she backed against the door and slid down. Whatever happened, she would be first to know.

Kagome stared at the ground, pulling her legs up in front of her and resting arms on them, and her chin on her arms. She stared dully at the floor. She shouldn't care. He was her captor, she was the prisoner. She was supposed to be banging on the doors and windows, trying to find a way out, screaming and crying. But that seemed immature, didn't it? She didn't really have any hope of getting home, except for the offer that Lovino had made just a few hours before, but now... Kagome sighed through her nose and shifted, her arms now covering her mouth. For some reason, her fiery temper escaped her...and all she could worry about was Lovino.

She knew it was stupid. Hell, she'd been kidnapped and had only been here for about two days. But despite that, she'd seen the kinder side of a _mobster-_she must be going crazy! And these people, those around him- they weren't just expendable tools. They were his friends and family. He actually _cared_for the people. That was obviously something she had not expected. And his offer, to bring her home on his condition- she was dead positive that she would've never gotten that from any other bad guy. She would've been raped and dead by now. If it were any other man.

So, she thought, she'd give it a try. She knew it was crazy, stupid, and all-out _insane_to trust a dangerous stranger that wanted her hand in marriage_._ But, she could tell she probably wouldn't be going home any time soon- that much was sure of- and she wasn't even allowed to leave the premises. But, if there was some sort of kindness in her captor, then she was be willing to find it.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sight of two pairs of black boots stopped in front of her. She looked up and blinked. It was one of Lovino's friends, the albino one. She flinched a little when she recognized the red substance, the crimson stain of blood, on his shirt and some splattered on his face. He stared at her for a second, eyes not containing any readable emotion, when he sorta just smirked and leaned down, holding out a hand for her. She didn't hesitate to grab it and he pulled her up.

"...Are you guys going to be alright?" she asked quietly. Gilbert's smirk died down a bit, but he nodded. He knew what she meant.

"Ja. Lovi's just had a rough day. Not a real gun, thank Gott, but it was still poison. A sort of tiny needle thingy." he held up a gloved hand and showed how small the needle-ammo was with his forefinger and thumb. She nodded and scanned him quickly, looking for a wound. Gilbert chuckled. "Don't worry, Madame Kagome. Not my blood."

_Her green eyes widened as she heard a click through her sobbing. Blood spattered on her dress and the bright green faded, glossing over. He leaned over her body, down to her ear, even though he knew she wouldn't hear it. She'd never known, now she never will._

"_Ich liebe dich, Lizzie."_

Kagome tilted her head, trying to figure out why Gilbert's eyes had glazed over as he passed her and walked through the now unlocked double doors. She didn't dare go inside, afraid of the sight that may await her.

* * *

><p>MCD: Woo! Finally done :D This one is a bit longer than the last two, but I just had to include some parts. It's kind of weird, as soon as I started writing this chapter, alerts popped up for the story! Totally kept me motivated!<p>

_Letzte Preußische- Last Prussian_

__Anglais- Englishman__

___Vite- Quickly!___

____E__xcusez-moi- Pardon me____

_____Ich liebe dich- I love you_____


End file.
